Wild Child
by batgirl15
Summary: Hi my name is Penelope Swan. Related to oh so innocent Bella Swan. Me not so much. My mother left with the both of us. I am being shipped off to Charlies.
1. Penelope Swan

Hi i am Penelope Swan. But everyone calls me Penny, or bitch. Mostly Penny though. So here are some things about me.

Birth-date: April 11th 1990

Age: 16

Likes: Music, fights, violence, smoking, drinking, sex, black and gray, Motorcycles.

Dislikes: Girly things/girls, School, people who hurt my friends, Bella,Edward.

Species: Human

B.F.F: The pack, Sky, Nat, Ally, Kristy.

Other stuff: The reason people call me bitch. Is because i am a bad girl. I also happen to be a wild child. Ok i didn't choose to come here on my own. Renee is shipping me to Charlies to see if i can changed. Doubt it.


	2. Imprint

Paul's P.o.v

I sighed. Did we really have to go to school with the white people. Especially the leeches. All because Quil got us kicked out. Jackass. I was sitting in Sam's car. "Paul it has been a week get over it," He said. He parked in the parking lot. We got out. The pack came walking up to us. "Ok Guys and girl try and behave today," Sam said sighing. Mostly talking to me. I noticed the leeches looking at us and growled. "Paul," Sam warned. I stopped. Just then a motorcycle came whirring past me. The person stopped and got off. They took off their helmet. To reveal a hot sexy chick. The girl looked at me. I felt my entire world changed. This beautiful girl was my imprint. I heard a soft growl. I looked over at the leeches and smiled at how angry leech lover and mind reading leech were. She walked over to the leeches and smacked the mind reading one in the face. I saw leech lover glaring at me with everything she had. "Oh my Sam it's little Pen," Jake said gasping. Suddenly my imprint started running towards Jake. She leaped into his arms grinning like a mad person. "JAKE!" She shouted. "How did you know it was me?" He asked. "Because you are the only one who used call me little Pen and its Penny," She replied. "Oh Penny this is Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, and Paul," Jake said with the biggest grin ever. At my name she looked at me and smiled. "Hi," She said. "PENNY!" I heard from behind her. She turned her head and groaned. "Bye," She said. She stomped away to leech lover.

* * *

Penny's P.o.v

"What?" I asked my sister. "How many times did i tell you not to talk to them," She said. "You know what just because you don't like them doesn't mean i can't," I huffed. "So basically you hate them," Emmett said. "No Em Bella hates them i like them," I said rolling my eyes. I looked over my shoulder at Jake and his friends. They were all smiling at me. "Just because mom isn't here doesn't mean that you can go around acting like my mother," I sneered at her. I left towards the office. I walked in and smiled at the front desk lady. "Yes can i help you," She said. "Yes hi i am here to pick up my stuff for my first day," I say. "Yes name please," She asked me. "Penelope Swan," I replied. "Yes here is your time table, Schedule, map, and lock number and comb," She said with the most pleasant smile. I sighed as i walked to my locker. I miss my friends. All i had to do was whistle and they would be by my side in seconds. I took out my phone and pressed my friend Nat's phone number. She answered after the second ring. "Penny my whore how you doing," She said. "Not so great but then when i am i doing great," I said in a bored tone. "True oh Kristy, Sky, and Ally are here" She said. "PENNY," they shouted. I laughed and said "Hey my bitches". They each huffed. I giggled. Paul walked up to me. "Hey guys got to go," I say with a smile at Paul and a wave. I hung up. Paul slammed me against the lockers. I smile and said "Hi". I felt his lips on mine. And Damn this boy, no scratch that this man can kiss. "Paul," I moaned as he kissed down my neck. I heard cat whistles and a squeals. I also heard a growl. We broke apart to see his friends and the Cullen's looking at us.


	3. Questioning

Paul's p.o.v

"Hi guys and girls," Penny said nervously. I smiled and said "What?" "What the hell is this?" Mind reading leech asked. "Oh don't be such a sour puss Eddie i think it is adorable," Pixie squealed. "Of course you would," leech lover mumbled. Penny got really mad and walked up to her. She smacked Leech lover across the face. "Just because Eddie won't do that with you doesn't mean that i can't do with someone," She said. "Don't talk to your sister like that," Mind reading leech said. "Shut up no one asked for your opinion," both sisters snapped. "Oh and by the way Bella is not my sister anymore," Penny snapped. "And i can talk to who ever i want like that because you two are not my parents and thank god for that," Penny added. Mind reading leech and leech lover walked off with the other leeches behind them. "Damn you put those two in their places," Embry said. "Can you all go mingle somewhere else i have someone to get back to," I huffed. They laughed and walked off. "Now where were we," I ask her. She smiled and said "I believe we were at me being against the lockers and you were kissing my neck". I picked her up and slammed her against the lockers. Her lips were on mine before i had a chance to react. Oh sweet god her lips. She moaned as i went down her neck. I picked her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around my waist. "Well this is fascinating," I heard from behind me. I growled lowly.

* * *

Unknown P.o.v

Paul turned around to tell whoever was interrupting them to fuck off. But Penny's squeal cut him off. Penny hugged her old friends Sky, Nat, Kristy, and Ally. "Yeah not to be rude but who the hell are they," Paul said. Penny giggled. "Babe these are my friends from Phoenix Sky, Nat, Kristy, and Ally," Penny said. "OMG Penny is this your boyfriend," Ally squealed. "Yep this is Paul," Penny said smiling. Paul was happy. She called me her boyfriend Paul thought to himself. "So anyway we got some stuff you want to have some," Sky said. Penny nodded. Paul growled in her ear and said "Your not going anywhere". "Aw don't worry meet me after school and we can go to your house and finish what we started," Penny said. Paul yelped when Penny pinched his ass. Penny smirked and walked off with her friends. They went to the parking lot and got in Nat's car. Sky pulled out some cigarettes from his bag. "Ooh you brought me a snack," Penny said. "Hell yeah we did," Ally said smiling. They didn't care if they got caught. They each took a cigarette. Since it was the last period of the day. They had all the time they needed. "How do you know we aren't going to get caught?" Kristy asked. "Because this period is my free period," Penny replied. This caused her friends to grin even more. They didn't hear the bell ring. "What the hell are you doing Penelope Swan?" Bella asked. As she, the Cullen's, and the pack walked up to them.


	4. Skyler Moore

Hi i am Skyler Moore. But everyone calls me Sky, or ass. Mostly Sky though. So here are some things about me.

Birth-date: January 12th 1990

Age: 16

Likes: Music, fights, violence, smoking, drinking, sex, Motorcycles.

Dislikes: Bubbly people, School, people who hurt my friends, Bella,Edward.

Species: Human

B.F.F: The pack, Sky, Nat, Ally, Kristy.

Other stuff: The reason people call me ass. Is because i am friends with Penny. I also happen to be a wild child. My parents and i got into a fight. So i ran off to Forks to live with Penny and her stupid sister and her awesome father.


End file.
